The Black Bolt
by Yuki Amane
Summary: Unraveling of the True Harry. Darker, colder, more violent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sinking into depression. His godfather's death had been a shock to him. It was his entire fault. If he didn't fall into Voldemort's trap, Sirius wouldn't have gone to the Department of Ministry, then he wouldn't have died It was wholly his fault.

'No, it was not your fault. Sure, you were the reason he went there, but you thought that he was being tortured by Voldemort there. You did not know that he could send visions to you. It is their fault: Dumbledore's for not telling you anything and ignoring you, not to forget, locking Sirius in that God-forsaken house, Snape's for not effectively teaching you and his childish grudges, Bellatrix Lestrange's for being the one that truly killed him and Voldemort's for tricking you,' a voice inside his head told him.

Harry sat up on his bed. "It's not my fault," he said in conviction. "I will not be vulnerable anymore." With that, he started planning what he should do. First, he should get out of this prison. Then he would go to Gringgotts and find out some answers to the questions that he squashed the years previous; like the amount of his inheritance. He was sure the vault was not the only thing his parents left him. Even if it was the only money left to him, what about the properties like Godric Hollow? It was their home before that fateful night. What happened to it? He had to find out. For too long he had ignored the signs of everything that was kept from him, but no more. Once more the Black Bolt would rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the previous page.

A/N: Please review.

Harry stood up and took out his wand and went downstairs quietly. It was only 4:35 in the morning but he had to hurry up or he would not be able to leave secretly. He went down to the cupboard that used to be his room. From the cupboard, he took out two Colt.45 and two combat knives that he had hidden inside a secret compartment he carved when he was only five. He strapped the weapons to their respective places; the guns at both sides of his waist, and the knives at his legs. Before that, he had examined the weapons to find that they were still in perfect conditions. Of course they were, after all, every summer he would sneak in to clean them. His past experiences that he had ignored these five years had taught him to be prepared and to take care of his weapons as a loving parent would his child. Anyone who knew Harry Potter would not have believed the familiarity he displayed with handling the weapons even if they witnessed it themselves.

Then, he sneaked out of the house. Luckily, it was Mundungus Fletcher on guard duty. Although he couldn't see him, he could hear him snoring. He jogged to the nearest telephone booth, which is almost half an hour away, but it didn't matter. He was not in a hurry. He made sure to keep it at a jog so as not to arouse suspicions. Although it was very early, there were already a couple of early-birds jogging in the park.

As soon as he reached his destination, he took out some coins and started dialling the number engraved into his mind.

"Hello," a male voice greeted at the end of the line.

"Whiz?"

"Midnight, is that you?" the voice asked anxiously.

"Yes. Whiz, gather the rest. I will come back sometime this week. The Black Bolt will be operational once more. Get ready." Finished conveying the message, Harry hung up and dialled a new number. He called for a taxi and gave the address to the operator. Although he did not have much muggle money, he knew it was enough to get him to Leaky Cauldron or at least mid London. He had made sure to bring his black cloak with him, the one he custom-made at Madam Malkin's in case one day, he would need it.

It was made with the finest material, basilisk's skin. He had given the instructions on the construction of this robe to Madam Malkin himself. She saw two levels of enchanted silky thread on both sides of the robe. Anyone who saw it would think that it was a normal thick robe, albeit expensive. The threads were enchanted with some of the oldest protection charms he could find in the Hogwarts restricted section, a notice-me-not charm on the hood, self ironing charm, keep clean and tidy charm, anti-tracking charm and others. Of course he had put the charms onto the thread himself. He had ordered a lot of the black silky thread from Madam Malkin and proceeded to charm it at Hogwarts secretly, not even Hermione and Ron knew. Then he had sent the thread back with the instructions and designs together with the Basilisk's skin from the Chamber of Secrets to Madam Malkin. The outer layer of thread was actually to cover up the inner layer which was sewn in designs of runes in different colours of silky threads. He had gotten the runes from the secret section in the Chamber of Secrets. There were a lot of books in Parsel Language. His first guess was that they belong to Slytherin himself. They were all handwritten. He did not believe that Voldemort knew about the books.

For almost three years now he would go and take out a book every time and place it inside his trunk. Of course, he had guarded that compartment with several Parselmagic he learned from the books, in case someone went snooping in his business. He had finally finished removing the whole library and of course the potions lab Slytherin built in a trunk the night before the incident in the Department of Ministry. He had checked to make sure there was no other secret from inside the Chamber of Secrets and he only found a tunnel out of Hogwarts grounds into an alley in Hogsmeade. After that, he warded it with Parsel Magic to make sure nobody besides him can enter or exit Hogwarts through it.

"We are here," a voice broke Harry out of his reverie.

Harry looked out of the window and found that it was near Leaky Cauldron. A few minutes walk, he would arrive. He paid the taxi driver the amount specified after which still left him a few pounds. The muggle money was his emergency stash away.

He put on the robe and hood before getting down from the taxi. He knew there were still muggles out there but couldn't take the risk of anyone recognizing him. He had found a spell to take off the tracking charms on him and his wand but didn't want to risk anyone finding out yet. The robe covered him from head to toe. He put his wand inside the robe pocket on the inside to prevent anyone seeing it or stealing it. There were protection and anti-summoning charms and runes on his robe as well. The robe was a mix of muggle and wizardry fashion. There were twelve more being made – two each for the other five members and another two for himself. They were all of different styles and dark colours, but the same runes, spells and all that; except that he had asked Madam Malkin to include his symbol on the left breast; one black-bolt-shape like the scar on his forehead. It was small, only the size of the pocket, so that anyone not too observing would not see it. All the robes would be long-lasting with the protection charms on them. They would grow or shrink to fit the size of the wearer.

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron, his hand ready to reach for his holstered guns if needed. All the patrons stopped and stared at him as he walked unperturbed to the back towards the portal linking the muggle world to the wizarding world. As soon as he walked out of their sights, he was relieved. He might look at ease, he was anything but. He knew they were suspicious of him.

Harry tapped his wand on the bricks and waited as they arranged themselves to allow him entry into the Diagon Alley. The sight of the alley no longer amazed him like the first time. He quickly walked to Gringotts.

On his way there, he knew that many people looked at him suspiciously and avoided him like plague. He ignored them and continued on his way, his face straight ahead, his head held high, like an aristocrat.

When he was in front of Gringotts, he did not stop but went into the bank, straight to one of the counters. Instead of waiting in line, Harry strode directly to the front. "You, get me someone that would be able to tell me of my inheritance," he ordered the goblin at the counter coldly. It was not that he hated the creatures or anything like that. It was only because he wished to get this done with before the order caught up with his disappearance; even though there were only a couple of people waiting in line for their turn since it was too early in the morning.

"Yes, sir!" The goblin pushed some buttons on his desk and spoke something softly in a strange language. Then, he looked at Harry and said, "Please hold on a second. Riphook will be here to direct you to Rapthor's office. He is the one that handled inheritances."

True to his words, before long, a goblin showed up and directed him to an office. The office gave off a feeling of professionalism and seriousness. It was of average width with almost no decorations. There was an expensive looking desk with one chair on the inside against the wall and another two on the opposite side. Besides that, there were a few parchments and a few weird looking instruments on the desk. There was also a bottle of ink and quills arranged neatly besides the parchments.

"Please have a seat, sir," suddenly, a voice told him from behind. Harry quickly swung around. He did not like having anyone behind him. It made him feel exposed.

The goblin did not seem startled by his action. He merely moved towards his own seat and sat down. Harry followed his example and sat down opposite him. Wordlessly, he put up a privacy charm around the room. It was one of the strongest one he learned in Parsel Magic. Satisfied, he pulled his hood down. "I want to have all the information on my inheritances."

"Ah…Mr. Potter. I wonder when you will come," the goblin raised his eyebrows questioningly. Other than that, he showed no surprise at his identity.

"And why is that?" Harry followed his example of vague answers and questions. Imagine my surprise when you did nothing here but collect some money. You have one of the biggest accounts here in Gringotts, thus making you a very important client of ours. Gringotts had tried several attempts to send you a notifying letters, but was stopped by the Ministry. So, we could only wait for you to come ask about it yourself."

At his words, Harry was getting very angry at the Ministry but did not show it. Outward, he appeared as expressionless as always. "Really? I did not know of anything about my inheritances or my place in this world. If I did, I would have claimed my inheritances earlier. Before we ventured further away, could we please get on with my business here? I have certain groups of ruffians to avoid. So, the faster my business here is settled, the better."

Rapthor looked at him with a hint of respect. "Of course." He stood up and gathered a few of the instruments. Then he handed him a knife. "Drop a few drops of blood onto this Plate of Blood." He pointed to the plate he had put right in front of Harry.

Harry took the knife and cut deeply on the mother finger of his right hand. Then he held his finger over the plate and let the blood dropped onto the plate. As soon as the goblin nodded his head, he pulled back his cut finger and muttered a healing spell. It was back to normal, not even a scar. Rapthor took the plate and muttered a few spells. Harry did not catch them since they were spoken too softly. Before long, a black parchment appeared. On it, there were sentences written in crimson.

"Aah..It seems that you are an even more important client than I thought. First, you are the head of Potters from you father, Head of Tenaroes from your mother, head of Blacks from your godfather, Head of Morrigan from your ancestors mother's side and Head of Morgan, father's side. These titles warrant you five votes in Wizengamot. There were other 12 minor families which only left you some monetary and property assets. And the last one is the most surprising one. It seems that you are the magical heir of Merlin. Although he left no money or properties, he left a vault. It was one of our most secured ones. We do not know what was inside, so you have to find out yourself.

All your inheritances combined made you one of the richest man in the world. You have a total of 99.321 billion galleons. There were numerous holdings and stocks you have that would deposit more money into your vault. You have altogether 4 ancient family castles, 3 family manor and about 13 villas around the world. You also hold ownership of Island of Azkaban and Hogwarts, both giving you complete authority over the properties and those living on and in them."

Harry was shocked. He suspected that his family was well-off, but not this…he was speechless. Then, the last sentence caught his attention. "What do you mean by complete control? What about the Ministry and Headmaster?"

"They have no control over both properties. Your words will overrode theirs according to the treaties signed by the Ministry and the owners back then. The Ministry and Headmaster can only rule Azkaban and Hogwarts in the absence of the owners. There is no exception. Of course, your control is only limited to matters regarding these two places, and those that were physically there."

Harry nodded his head, deep in his thoughts. This would be advantageous to him. "I am still underage by law. Is there any way to counter this?"

Rapthor grinned, showing his yellow teeth. He was seriously beginning to like this teenage boy, no, young man. "Yes. Before I tell you how, I have to explain a few histories. You see, Potters are actually the descendants of Godric Griffindor himself, Tenaroe descends from Salazar Slytherin, Morrigan from Rowena Ravenclaw, and Morgan from Hufflepuff. So, in conclusion, you are the descendant and heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. Now, many years ago, Slytherin house had gone dormant as only a magical heir can inherit. Salazar Slytherin was scared that in the event of his future heir emerging without knowing his origin, someone else, either in the family or outsiders would attempt to take over the family or control his heir. Thus, he signed an agreement with Gringotts. Should such event occurred, if his heir was an orphan, he would be allowed emancipation and gained adult status. The conditions had been met. All you need to do is sign the parchment with a drop of blood." The goblin handed a parchment to Harry.

Harry did not take it right away. "What did he have to pay in return?" he asked instead.

The goblin grinned. "The price is high and he had paid it in full," he answered, omitting the details. "It will not affect you at all."

Harry frowned. He did not get a straight answer. Then again, it wouldn't have any effect on him anymore. He took the parchment. "Why are the family names different if we are direct descendants?"

"The four founders of Hogwarts discovered something one day. None of us know what it is that they were so terrified of that they changed their family names. Salazar Slytherin soon disappeared not long after that. By then, the rumours of him turning evil were already wide-spread. Godric Gryffindor died soon, followed Rowena Ravenclaw. After that, Hufflepuff disappeared as well. Rumours said that she died from heartbreak. Till today, the true events behind all these anecdotes had not been uncovered."

Silence reigned as Harry read through the parchment and found nothing suspicious. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "If I gained adult status, how long would it be before the Ministry, Dumbledore and the public would know?"

"Since this is an ancient agreement between Salazar Slytherin and Gringotts, there is no need to go through the Ministry. As soon as you sign it with a drop of your blood, the parchment will be filed away at the Ministry. So long as no one looks for it or stumbles upon it, or being told about it, no one besides you and Gringotts will know."

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face. Quickly, he signed the parchment as required. As soon as the process was done, the parchment disappeared. Harry could feel something left him, leaving him feeling free. He quickly took out his wand and tried a simple levitation spell. When no owl arrived, he sighed in relief. Suddenly, five small ring boxes appeared in front of him.

To be continued...

A/N: There will be a lot of OCs in my fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

"These are the family rings. Put them on. When they acknowledged you as their rightful owners, you will officially be Harry Potter, Lord Tenaroe, Lord Morrigan, Lord Morgan and Lord Black. The rings have their own protection spells and other magical entities. None others except the owners know what they were."

Harry looked at the rings. They were all silver in colour with different symbols on them. He reached out to the left. There was a griffin as a symbol with Gryffindor red rubies for eyes. He put it on his left middle finger. It tingled a while then settled down. Next was one with some snake-like creature and emerald eyes like his. He knew the first one is the Potter family ring and this was the Tenaroe. The third is an elegant looking raven with yellowish eyes, the Morrigan family ring. The fourth was of two swords crossed carved onto a blue stone, The Morgan family ring; and last but not least, the family Black family ring was symbolized by a black thestral.

Harry put the rings on. They gave the same reaction to the first one. Then, all rings except the Potter ring disappeared. He could still feel them on his fingers and the warmth they warmth they gave him, but he couldn't see them. Alarmed, he looked at Rapthor for explanations.

"The rings have minds of their own. They know of your needs and wants. You must have wanted to keep the rest of the rings secret. So, they become invisible to normal eyes. They will show up when you want them to and even then only to those that you want to show them to. Of course, if they judged that person not worthy to see them, then they will not show up. Nobody really knows how they work, not even the owners." The goblin paused for a while. He seemed to make up his mind for something.

"I doubt you know this, but, you see, there are about 26 Great Families in Britain. You are the Head of 5 of them. Each of these families has its own bloodline magic, which is only inherited by the Head and the official heirs. So, you see all the purity of blood is quite true to an extent.

The Potters can control 4 elements: Earth, Air Water and Fire. However, you cannot control nature, which means you can't stop natural disasters. The Black has the Black Flame. The flame, like its namesake, is very hard to control, so you can only hope to contain it. It is black in colour and it destroys everything you want destroyed, leaving no traces." Seeing Harry was about to ask him something, and guessing what the question was, Rapthor continued, "When you were a baby, your godfather had also adopted you through the Adoption Rite. You are considered his child by blood and magic. This is also why you are able to inherit it," he stopped to let the boy in front of him to digest what he said.

"How many people know about this?"

"Only your parents, your godfather, Gringotts' staff, and now, you."

"Good. Keep it that way. Please continue."

"The Tenaroe males have a family trait, an affinity with snakes; parseltongue. The heirs can use Parselmagic and the Heads, High Parselmagic. Not much is known about this bloodline magic, only that it is very powerful and only another user can counter its curses. As you were the heir and now the Head of Tenaroe, you will be the only one to wield this magic, unless you produce an heir. The same goes for other bloodline magic except that only the Heads of each family can inherit.

The Morrigans have the mind magic. In short, the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency. As we are speaking now, your mind is arranging itself. By the time it finished, you will have a natural indestructible shield. However, like all other bloodline magic, you have to learn and practise. You will also have photogenic memory and your reaction time will be shortened a lot. You will be able to tell when someone lies to you.

The Morgans have the heart magic. In short you will be able to grow any plants out of the soil in matter of seconds. Many would think that this magic is useless. However, it is usually very useful and is a big advantage. You have your own unlimited resources of plants either for potions or anything else.

However, as powerful as all these magic made someone, it would be advisable not to use them, unless you're ready to bear the consequences," Rapthor warned, a sharp glint in his eyes.

"Consequences?"

"We goblins do not know much about this. None of the Great Families are willing to share their weakness with another. It is a close guarded secret. Unless you can find a relative that knows about it, then you are on your own. Choose carefully."

Harry was silent for a whole minute. He stored all these information for future reference, especially the last one. "How am I going to learn all these magic? It's not as if the previous Heads are still here to teach me," Harry said bitterly.

Rapthor only raised his right eyebrow. "Gringotts will produce a room for you to learn and practice. Inside this room, time itself is frozen, which means, you may feel like you have spent an eternity in there but when you stepped out, only one second would have passed. The room will produce the needed materials or books on the bloodline magic. It is for such purpose the room was built. The Heads in the old days were afraid that the knowledge would disappear one day.

The rings will guide you through at your pace. In short, if you do not get the previous stage to their satisfaction, they will not produce any material on how to continue." Rapthor stood up. "The room is here." The goblin pressed his hand on the wall behind him. Suddenly, a door appeared.

Harry stepped into the. The scenario changed from nothing to that of nature. It was as if he had stepped into a peaceful forest. A book appeared in front of him. Its covers were thick with no words or pictures on it.

He did not know how long he spent inside the room. It seemed like a few decades. Yet he did not feel tired, sleepy or hungry. Neither did he grow taller or a beard. His hair did change, though. It was now long past his shoulder with streaks of whitish blond. They were braided as he had learnt in a book on the proper way to conduct oneself as a Head of one of the Great Families.

He learnt the basics of the bloodline magic, which included those he learnt in Hogwarts and those that he hadn't heard of at all: ancient magic, runic magic, arithmancy, and many others. Only when he had complete control of his inner magic and knowledge of the concept and history of magic did he start on the bloodline magic. He was frustrated many times but he had never thought of giving up. He found that with the basics, he was able to learn the bloodline magic quickly.

After what felt like a century in the room, he was now ready to face the world again. The door that had disappeared the moment he was in the room appeared. He opened it and stepped through.

Rapthor had seen many of the changes on the new Heads of Families since he dealt with this aspect, but they had never ceased to amaze him, including Harry Potter. After a second he stepped inside this room, a new him reappeared. He held himself like royalty. In truth, he could be considered one in the wizarding world. The power and magic emanating from him was overwhelming. There was no doubt in Rapthor's mind that Harry Potter was now one of the strongest men in the world. He wondered who was stronger; Harry Potter or HIM.

After they were seated, Harry began, Rapthor, who is in charge of my account right now?"

Rapthor's face darkened. He had to choose his wordings carefully. The goblins needed an ally and Harry Potter was considered a worthy one. He had to find out where Harry Potter's loyalty lies. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts had appointed a wizard lawyer on your behalf. However, the lawyer is only responsible for Potter account as no outsiders know about the rest of your inheritances. As for the Blacks, it was still frozen until a few minutes ago. Lord Sirius Black's will will be released tomorrow morning at ten here. You are able to inherit as you are the rightful heir but the monetary and property assets would have to wait until tomorrow after the will was released to be unfrozen officially. However, you can visit the vault, but so not attempt to take anything out, My Lord."

"No. That will have to wait until a later time, maybe tomorrow. If I want a goblin appointed to my account, is it possible?"

Rapthor's eyes widened comically. No wizards or witches had ever trusted the goblins with their accounts. "Yes, of course it is possible. With the size of your account, the goblin you appointed will become one of the most important ones in Gringotts."

"Good. Then, I would like you as the manager of my account along with one other assistant; Griphook. Of course, you are allowed to change the assistant if you want to increase the number. Your pays can be deducted from my account."

By now, Rapthor was speechless. Him, an account manager of the size of Harry Potter's account? That was beyond his wildest dreams! "Of…Of course. I would like to accept. As for Griphook, I was all right with the decision," he paused, and then asked hesitantly, "If I may ask, what prompted you to assign Griphook and me? Not many would appoint a goblin let alone two."

"Simple. Because you are the only goblins I know by name and had dealt with. I found that you goblins are serious in your works and very professional; and I felt that I can trust you both with my investments."

Rapthor contemplated his answers. It seemed like the new lord was more than he portrayed; and from the reappointment of the manager of his account, he was at least independent of Dumbledore. This would be something to discuss at the coming meeting. "There would be a few parchments to sign. Please wait for a while for Griphook." In general, goblins were able to cooperate with each other. However, Rapthor was quite pleased with the new lord's choice of assistant. Griphook was a very hardworking staff, even in goblins' terms. And he was very easy to work with.

A few minutes passed after Rapthor had contacted Griphook about his rise in goblins' society, the awaited knocks finally came. A very excited Griphook stepped into the office after being told to enter.

Harry gave him a smile. "Griphook, how are you?"

"I am fine, Lord Potter." For the years he had worked in Gringotts, Griphook had never met with a more polite and friendly wizard. Wizards and witches usually treat goblins with distrust and rudeness. Although both of them had only traded greetings in the past, the new Lord had quickly gained his like and respects.

"When we are in private, please call me Harry, both of you. We would be working together in the future, unless there are any objections?"

Both goblins shook their heads no. Which goblin would turn down such a good opportunity?

After a few minutes, and several contracts signed by the three, Harry relaxed a bit. Now, onto another matter. "I would be doing a few purchases to day, both in the wizarding and muggle world. Are there any other way that is more convenient and would not trace back to me?" In the magical world, he could use the rings, but they would leave an obvious trail behind. He wanted to keep newfound freedom as long as possible.

"We have cards equivalent of the muggle credit cards and also the cheque book. Both can be used in both worlds. You can open another account under another name to be used for these purchases. You will also be given a driving licence for legality's sake. Or you can purchase one of our money pouches. It is new and not yet on the market. You only need to think of the amount you want and it will appear in the pouch. It can change into a wallet if you prefer them. None of these three items can be stolen since they recognize your magical signature. Any others tried to touch them have dire consequences," Rapthor said with a feral grin on his face. Goblins, in general, hated thieves.

"I'll take all three." The first two could be used in the muggle world while the third in the magical world or small purchases in muggle world. This way, his identity would be safe for a while. "Is it possible to get a pouch each for my five friends?" All keyed to my account. They are muggles."

Griphook and Rapthor looked at each other. "Yes. There is another version of money pouch. Same function and features, and only needed to be activated with a drop of blood for the identification spells since they are not magical. But there is a limit to the amount they can use a day – 20 000 galleons," Rapthor answered, wondering why Lord Potter needed such pouches for his friends.

"I'll take them as well." While Griphook went to arrange his orders, Harry proposed, "I would like to extend my proposal of an alliance between the Goblins and myself."

Rapthor perked up at this. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. "What sort of alliance and what will us, the Goblins, get in return?"

"I'm still not sure yet. As you know, the wizarding world is building itself up for war. This time, none would escape it, not even the muggles. For now, I ask only for Gringotts to keep my account open with no interference from anyone. In return, I will offer help whenever you call for it. This included my support politically and publicly if another Goblin Rebellion occurs. Of course, all these had to be for reasonable courses and can be justified. Further than that, I haven't thought of yet." Harry stopped for a moment before he continued," I also ask for my absolute protection while I was in Gringotts."

Rapthor considered the new Lord's proposal. It was agreeable but the final decision would be made by the Goblin Council. "I will talk to the Council about it and get back to you tomorrow."

Harry nodded. That was expected.

Before long, Griphook came back with everything he needed. After more papers were signed, Harry reached into his new pouch and took out two pouches of one hundred galleons each and gave them to Rapthor and Griphook." You have not seen me today." He trusted them to keep silent but further incentive would not hurt.

Both goblins took their pouch delightedly. A generous client was the best client in their minds. They nodded at Harry.

Harry put everything inside his pocket and put on his hood. Although the rings would produce a glamour spell over him, he decided that it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

To ba continued...

A/N: I'm still stuck on the pairing. Should I create an OC so the fic would be HarryOC or should I write it as HarryDraco? What do you think? Help me out please. And if you choose a character from Harry Potter, make sure it isn't Hermione, Ron, Snape or Voldemort. Or better yet; no romance? (If there is romance, for sure it will be shonen-ai/yaoi.) Thanks.


End file.
